The present disclosure relates to wager-based gaming technology. More particularly, the present disclosure relates techniques for implementing remote, live, multiplayer, wager-based gaming techniques via computer networks.
Online gaming has attempted to bring the casino experience into the home, and many different websites and downloadable applications are available to play many varieties of games, including but not limited to blackjack, poker, baccarat, roulette, craps, dice, etc. However, online gaming presents risks for remote players and also presents various type of consumer protection regulatory issues. For example, the ownership and gaming jurisdictions from which the host online casino is operating is not always easily transparent to the remote player. It also is very difficult, to determine the integrity of the games offered for play, and/or the integrity of a particular virtual shoe used by online casinos offering games of chance.
Online gaming also has its risks for the game provider, since many online casinos risk violating the law by accepting wagers from remote players who are minors, or who are located in countries or states where one or more forms of online gambling are illegal. Online casinos face difficulty in verifying the age and location of the remote player, both of which may be essential to verify that the player has a legitimate right to play games on the website.